sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Reens the Hedgehog (IDW/Archie)
Reens the Hedgehog is the youngest member and leader of her team. She has been on many adventures for a young hedgehog. About Name: Reens the Hedgehog Species: Hedgehog/ Mobian/ Non-mobian Age:15 Gender: Female Personality: Serious at times, but mostly kind and zany. She can also be described as a tomboy of sorts. She loves sticking up for her friends in any situation, dangerous or not. (Unfortunately, most of them are dangerous...) Likes: Having adventures (via roleplay), chili dogs with everything on them, sticking up for her friends Dislikes: Injustice anywhere, betrayal, cold chili dogs, evil, melted chocolate Alignment: Good (Can become partly evil if she absorbs negative energy) Favorites Favorite Food: Chili dogs (obviously) Favorite Color: Light and Dark Blue Favorite Song: More Beautiful You by Jonny Diaz Favorite TV Show: She doesn't watch TV, she's too busy going on adventures. Favorite Sport: Is hoverboarding a sport? Favorite Book: She reads a lot when she isn't busy, but she has no favorites. Favorite Movie: None, she's watched a lot of good ones. Other Information Weapons: Golden Swords, Bodily attacks, Water attacks (in some past roleplays) Birthday: June 18th, 1998 Theme Song: Live and Learn by Crush 40 or Keep Holding on by Avril Lavigne Voice Actresses: None Accent: American, partly Southern Family: Papa (father, deceased), Mama (mother, deceased) Love interest: Michael the Fox (ex-boyfriend, later friend), Iron the Hedgehog (current boyfriend) Friends: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Iron, Trina, Makayla, The Order of the Heart, CallofDutyFan360's characters, Ion, Emily, Tobias, Ristar, Marisa, Fionna, Charlotte, anyone else I missed ^^ Rivals: Sneer (friendly rival and counterpart), Michael (ex-boyfriend and friend) Enemies: Eggman, Eggman Nega, Zero, various monsters and evil beings Abilities: Can run slightly slower than Sonic, has enhanced strength and agility. Otherwise, she is always ready to listen to a problem and usually jumps into action feet first. Minor Abilities: Science, can speak alien and wisp, knight skills Special Abilities: Can turn super, she becomes yellow with dark red eyes and her heart necklace becomes silver, her robotic arm can transform into any weapon or item needed Ability Type: Speed, Power, Flight (with hoverboard) Hair Color: Blue Hairstyle: Mostly loose, held back in a ponytail Skin Color: Peach Eye Color: Light Blue (normally), Dark Red (Super Form), Grey (negative/evil form) Height: 5'5" Weight: To be determined Appearance: She wears blue glasses, a blue shirt under a black hoodie, blue jeans and a necklace with a golden heart. She also wears light blue fingerless gloves and white socks with stripes on the top. Her shoes consist of being blue tennis shoes with a white stripe down the middle and blue trim on the sole. Coolest Feature: Her robotic arm Hoverboard: Golden Arrow version 2.0 (thanks to Shockwave's upgrades) Team Name: RTM (Real True Mobians) (also team members' initials) History Dimension Nega Reens originally lived just outside of town in a forest with her Mama and Papa. One day, a terrible evil swept over her dimension: an evil by the name of Eggman Nega. The town was ravaged, and many of the residents were captured and taken as slaves. Unknown to them, Reens and her family lived happily; with her father training her to become a knight. The Nega Empire eventually reached their forest home, with Reens' mother being captured and Reens becoming severely injured by weaponry at a young age. In exchange for being loyal to Nega, Reens' father let him repair her, gifting her with enhanced abilities and a robotic arm. He was later executed for disobeying a direct order to harm civilians. When Reens' mother recieved word, she died of intense grief. Reens has never truly forgiven Nega for this. A Shattered Past, A Mysterious Present As Nega was repairing her, he tried desperately to make her into another of his evil minions. Her pure heart blocked every one of his attempts. A pure heart, he knew, would block any kind of evil intent. Frustrated, he strapped her into a transport pod and sent her into another dimension so she could never bother him again. He didn't want her to return and defeat his evil schemes . If she had, he would have been done for. The pod landed right outside Mobius, where she has lived ever since. A throbbing head and a broken robotic arm later... Knights of the Order of the Heart When she landed, she had no idea where she was. A passing hedgehog party took pity on her and led her to a secluded cavern. Many other hedgehogs, foxes and echidnas were present. They were all trained knights in the Order of the Heart. Reens, with the skills she learned from her father, defeated the Head Knight in a practice duel. After this, she was always known as Lady Reens the Pure, or the Knight of the Golden Heart. The Knight she defeated, Sir Archimedes the Valiant, was still bitter about his defeat and challenged her to another duel. Reens declined, saying that she had already proved her worth. When the other Knights agreed, the angered Archimedes attacked anyway, forcing her to battle and subdue him. Archimedes was then banished from the Order for his disobedience, never to be a Knight again. Sir Callaway the Brave was chosen as his successor, with Reens in tow. Sir Callaway was also Reens' newest mentor, improving on the skills her father taught. Her greatest challenges are yet to unfold... Love Hurts Michael the Fox Reens found her first love in Michael, a young fox and future leader of the Order of the Heart. After Callaway was killed when Archimedes returned, Michael defeated him and sent him away. The Knights gave him the Golden Helmet as a symbol of his leadership. Later on, Michael became increasingly untrustworthy, especially after Reens found out he was already in a relationship. With her heart broken, she searched for another who would show love in return. Iron the Hedgehog She found healing in the form of Iron the Hedgehog. Iron and Reens were already good friends, but they had never truly expressed romantic feelings. Iron finally confessed his love to her; and at first she didn't believe him, but then she realized the truth: Iron really loved everything about her. They are currently boyfriend and girlfriend. Sean the Hedgehog Sean tried to grab Reens' attention, even though she rejected him time after time. When he became infected with a symbiote, Iron and Reens defeated him with sonic waves. The second time he became symbiotic, Reens sacrificed herself to save Iron; who in return saved Reens' life. They made up, and are currently friends. Adding Things New friends: Ion the hedgehog: During a battle against Eggman, Reens found a ice block with Ion frozen inside. She managed to break the ice without killing him. Because of that, Ion and Reens became friends. Charlotte the Hedgehog: Reens had accidentally crash-landed upon Charlotte's kingdom. After a few awkward moments, they became friends. Category:Female Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Robotics Category:Speed type characters Category:Power type characters Category:Fly type characters Category:Sonic Fan Character Pics Category:Teenager Category:Knight Category:Characters with depressing past Category:Depressing Past Category:Reens the Hedgehog's Characters Category:Characters with water Powers